


Perverted little fawn.

by Lurking_scarecrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Perversion, Somnophilia, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: Shikamaru can't take it anymore. He wants Shikaku whether he wants him in return or not.
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Theres an implied reference to my friend @ImTheCaptainNow and their story 'New Rules'. 
> 
> Although it is not necessary for you to read that to understand this story, I heavy suggest you read it ♡ you will not regret ♡

The leader of the Nara clan laid passed out on his king-sized bed. The unfortunate one who helped the drunk home stood over him. Irritated as he looked down at his old man. Drunk, drooling, and lying flat on his back passed out. Shikamaru sighed. The older man had just got done partying with Inoichi and Choza. His regular bar hopping buddies. 

“Some festival to live it up, you're passed out drunk.” Shikamaru scowled looking down at the man.”I was hoping you would give me some pointers but no, you had to get drunk with your buddies.” 

Shikaku just laid and snored as the young soon to be chunnin glared down at him. 

“Whatever.” He scoffed, heading to leave the room. 

Just as he turned to leave he caught a glimpse of something. Something he was not supposed to have his eyes on… The huge bulge in his father's thin pants as he laid sprawled out. His snoring intensified. So how was he so..? If he was passed out? Shikamaru blushed and tried to look away but he could stop his eyes from trailing back. 

He recalled a memory from when he was younger. His clueless father watching over him through the night instead of his mother. After a sloppy bath, getting him into his pajamas and laying him down. Shikamaru remembers getting up and leaving his room, barging into his father's study and seeing… it. 

A shudder ran down his spine thinking about .. it. 

How huge it was then and how big it looked now. His curiosity was killing him. His mouth was dry and his fingers kept fiddling over one another nervously. His eyes tried to dart away to various parts of the room, but he couldn't stop bringing himself back to looking at it. It was just clogging his thoughts completely. 

Then his desires made him act. 

He began slowly and carefully reaching for Shikaku’s waistband. Taking the top of his zipper and gently pulling it down slowly and carefully. His hands were not very steady doing this, he took a small breath. When his pants were unzipped, Shikamaru gazed down at the briefs that were concealed under the zipper. The bulge was less restrained from the pants. Shikamaru could see the tip because there was a small saturated spot just above where he presumed the hole would be. 

He gulped, gathering his courage to do it... He just so badly wanted to see it again. Lifting his netted undershirt slightly and finessing the top of the briefs down to free the hard length. It bobbed out at him instantly, almost freaking him out. He looked back at it, goosebumps raising onto his arms. A bushel of fairly trimmed down dark pubic hair, some lighter grey nestled deep within. Just below… his hard, angry-looking length. It was thick almost all the way to the tip. Shikaku’s darkened tan skin meeting in the middle with the dark red discoloration that began halfway up his length. Veins raised along the sides. The perfectly sculpted head. 

Shikamaru felt himself through his own pants, he was not even in competition with that thing. His own was pathetic in comparison. Hell, he didn't even have an 8th of the amount of pubic hair he had. But his cock...It was bigger, longer, thicker, and meaner than he remembered. 

A warmth filled Shikamaru’s stomach... Temptation... He licked his lips. Scaring himself. 

“No..” He thought angrily to himself “You saw it, just turn and go to bed, you cannot possibly want that in your mouth.” 

He looked down at it again as his father loudly snored, it just stood straight up. As if it was waiting for him to finally just touch it. Taunting him. 

Come on. Grasp those thin, little fingers around me and press me against your lips. That's what you want right? I haven't seen you in a long time, you're getting to be a big boy, aren't you? Having some big boy desires hm? This was a pretty bold thing to do, Shikamaru, you have gone this far, why not put your curious nerves at ease? 

Shikamaru grabbed onto his tummy. He needed to just go to bed. He had the second part of his chunnin exam in the morning… He needed to just turn and... Go back... To his... Room…

He stared down at it.

His feet moved for him, walking him closer to it. Back arching so he hovered directly above the length he hadn't seen in years.

Shikamaru pressed his lips against the head, kissing it as he would his father’s cheek at his beckon. Pulling away, a sticky string-like substance connected his lip to the cock he just kissed the head of. He pressed his lips against it again, his tongue licking off the slime. He knew what it was. Now his top lip and bottom lip were forming an ‘o’ over the head. He took the head in, slowly invited it into his mouth with his tongue. Exploring the taste and feel from having the thickness in his mouth. 

Shikaku groaned deeply, Shikamaru panicked. 

“What if dad wakes up and sees me doing this?!” Shikamaru breathed heavily “I’ll get backhanded through a wall...I just...I want to..” 

He couldn't even finish his thoughts before the head of the man's cock found its way back into his sweet, curious mouth. He closed his eyes and took more length eagerly. So much want so much desire. He just couldn't believe he was finally acting on it. He would think of this for weeks. 

Fuck the chunnin exams tomorrow, he wanted to make this much more memorable than that drag. 

Shikamaru took most of it, he couldn't handle all of it, but with his cheeks working quickly he was able to make a decent pace working the length. He was surprised how little his tongue did, he always assumed when giving a blow job your tongue would do more. It was evidently more suction from the back and sides of your mouth and your tongue just kinda controls what angle it stays in. But no teeth, he always knew that. He reached down and began massaging his own cock, as he was painting the inside of his underwear already for the most part. 

His mouth worked with the pressure he could feel from Shikaku’s body underneath him. The man wasn't awake, he was still snoring pretty heavily. But every once and awhile there were some pretty frequent grunts and some deep groaning, at one point he even said his mother’s name. He didn't mind this, he continued to work both his mouth and himself with his hands. 

Shikaku being asleep there was no warning for when he blanketed the back of Shikamaru’s throat with his hot, heavy unexpected seed. A deep, raspy moan coming from his chest as his entire body tensed. Shikamaru gagged a little from the awful watery salty taste that engulfed the inside of his mouth. He dribbled a little of it down his chin just trying to stomach the taste as he swallowed it. 

He looked down at Shikaku who began murmuring and moving slightly, as if he was waking up. Shikamaru panicked, quickly stuffing himself back into his own pants and quickly exiting the room. He almost fell upon his escape, turning on his ankles too quickly. He left his father exposed, he wouldn't know, maybe he would even assume he just did that to himself. Or maybe that mom did that for fim even though she had fallen asleep on the couch reading hours ago, waiting up for him to get home from celebrating the festival. 

Shikamaru dashed all the way to his room and closed his door, pressing his back against it and breathing rapidly. He sank down to the floor. Adrenaline, fear, anxiety, excitement. It all washed down him like a shower of mixed emotions. Still hard down below, it pulsed, he was so close.. He didn't know Papa was that close.. Still tasting Papa on his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation lol

It had been a couple nights since the last half of the chunnin exams. Shikamaru had faced Temari, putting on a very exciting match that ended with him ultimately giving up. 

None the less people were still impressed with his performance against that fierce girl from the sand. 

It had also been a few days since Shikamaru performed oral sex on his father who was fast asleep, unknowing what his precious baby fawn was doing to him. He was drunk and passed out. 

Shikamaru thought about it at night only. He would not allow himself to place himself there in his head during the day when he needed to stay focused. But at night, its all he could think about as he would suck his thumb and grind himself into his mattress. 

Tonight would be different.

Shikamaru got back from hanging out with his friends, having one last hurrah after the exams were over. He flicked on the light in his room, sat down on his bed and took off his shoes. 

When he began taking out his ponytail, the door opened suddenly. He quickly turned to look. A tall man with a rough face, deer skin jacket and bushy ponytail stood in the doorway. It was his father. He looked into his son with a blank expression before walking in.   
Closing the door behind himself. 

Shikamaru didn't know what this was about, a blush covering his face and his throat falling dry. 

"Hey Papa." Shikamaru grinned awkwardly 

"So the chunnin exams are finally over huh?" Shikaku smirked, ignoring his sons greeting "Gotta say, you did well." 

Shikamaru felt so relieved. He had assumed he was only in here to have some kind of talk with him. He looked up to him and nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm glad though." Shikamaru nodded "These exams are a drag." 

"Definitely." Shikaku smirked. 

He stood in front of Shikamaru. He knelt down, and flicked him roughly in the forehead. A hollow thud followed by a loud whine. 

"Ah-ahhh!" Shikamaru whimpered 

"Boy, have you lost your fucking mind." Shikaku grit his teeth, his entire personality changing. "You don't think I know what you did?" 

Shikamaru looked up at him, his legs beginning to tremble. He knew..? He didn't even know how to begin to process what he was going to do? Should I apologize? Beg? How do you apologize for this?

Shikaku grabbed a fistful of Shikamaru's hair. Jerking him up a bit, Shikamaru felt tears forming in his eyes as his panic rose to his chest. 

He was LIVID. Shikamaru gasped for bits of air, internally scolding himself. Why wouldn't he be angry? Why wouldn't he be mad at you? You violated him? You're a little pervert, a nasty little pervert. 

"Tell me, boy, when did you become such a little deviant? Who ruined you?" Shikaku scolded "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"uhmm..." Shikamaru whimpered, scared.

"Do I look like I belong to you!?" Shikaku yelled "Do I!?" 

"N-no Papa.." Shikamaru sniffled "M'so-sorry!" 

Shikaku glared down at the sorry little boy who started to cry. He knew he wasn't sorry, he was just scared. He let go of his hair and pushed him back aggressively onto his bed. 

"P-Papa!?" Shikamaru gasped 

"Shut up." Shikaku scolded. 

He forced Shikamaru's zipper down. The same way the boy had done to him previously. Shikaku ripped him out of his shorts, his underwear following. Shikamaru couldn't fight him even if he wanted to. He just watched it happen, his heart racing. 

Shikamaru's cock was exposed to the room, under his papa. Shikaku looked down at it. Smirking tauntingly. You don't know what I'm gonna do with you boy. Doesn't that scare you? Hm? 

"No wonder you wanted to see what a real man's cock looked like." He teased "Look at this, barely any hair either.." 

Shikamaru whimpered, turning into whining and throwing his head back. 

"What are you gonna do..?" Shikamaru asked, quietly. 

"Making us even." Shikaku growled. 

His mouth immediately took in his exposed cock. Shikamaru's eyes grew wide and he practically shrieked from the sensation. 

Pretty new huh kid? Well after I show you what a real blow job feels like, you'll be getting lessons every night. Violating me then giving me a meh blowjob? Unacceptable. 

Shikaku pushed his lips firmly together along the length, dragging them up and back down. Creating a sealed suction. Shikamaru held onto tightly to his bed sheets, his hair a mess, strands covering his forehead. The sensation, the pleasure, it was unreal. Something he had never felt before. He threw his head back and let out a deep moan.

Shikaku hadnt even been at it that long, but Shikamaru was inexperienced. However, Shikaku had enough experience to know when a man was about to cum. He pulled his mouth off and stroked him, his thumb placed firmly along the length. Shikamaru came, his hips buckling upward. His face was red and blushed over. 

"P-Papa!" He winced, taken by pleasure.

Shikaku gave him a minute to catch his breath while he milked him. Shikamaru still giving small moans and whimpers following this. He covered his face shamefully. 

"Tch." Shikaku smirked "Less than 3 minutes." 

He stood up and looked down at the kid. He laid in a complete mess. Cum, sweat and tears. Meanwhile, Shikaku was unphased. 

"Get up." Shikaku crossed his arms, looking down at him sternly. 

Shikamaru stood up, his legs shaking as he met his father. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now.. part of him was scared, the other part was intrigued. 

Shikaku smirked at the nervous young fawn, he tilted his chin up and pressed his lips against Shikamaru's. Shikamaru fell into the kiss deeply, tears trickling down his cheeks, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Shikaku. His father did the same, pulling him in closely. 

Their kiss broke. 

"Look at me." Shikaku said firmly. 

Shikamaru sniffled and looked up. 

"Ask, next time." Shikaku pinched his cheek "Got it, boy?" 

"Y-yes, sir." Shikamaru nodded 

"Good boy, now get some sleep." Shikaku patted his butt. "Tonight will be the first of your many lessons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
